


The one where Joey's dad comes to visit

by Robronlover96



Series: Chanoey Oneshots [4]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Frustrated Chandler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Upset Joey, angry joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Joey's dad comes to visit.





	The one where Joey's dad comes to visit

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy :)

Joey was sat on the sofa watching T.V, 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Joey stood up from where he was sat, and he walked

over to the door, he opened it and he came face to face with his dad.  
"What are you doing here Pa?" he said wondering why his dad had shown up completely of the blue,

"We need to talk" Joseph tribbiani Sr. said urgently.

"Oh ok" Joey responded, 

There was a second of silence and then Joseph tribbiani Sr. Spoke up. 

"Can i come in" he said.

Joey gave a slight nod,

“Yeah of course" he said moving out of the doorway so his dad could walk into the apartment. 

“Would you like a drink or anything?” Joey Said being polite. 

”No thanks” Joseph tribbiani Sr. responded “I just want to have a word if that’s ok with you” 

“Yeah of course” Joey said, 

They both walked over to the sofa and where they both sat down. 

"Alright" Joey said after a second "what did you want to talk about?" 

“I think I’m just going to come right out and say it” Joseph tribbiani Sr. said,

”Ok” Joey said. 

"I think you should join the family business" Joseph tribbiani Sr. said, 

Joey raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“Why?” he said kind of puzzled “I have a job, I’m an actor” 

Joseph tribbiani Sr. sighed.

”You’ve been at the acting thing for several years now” he said “and your no further along than when you started” 

And that was like a punch to the gut, it really was. 

“Yeah you probably do” Joseph tribbiani Sr. responded “but you need to start thinking about getting an actual job, a one that pays well” 

Joey wasn’t going to take this kind of rubbish from anyone, even... if it was Dad. 

“The Job i Have is fine thank you” Joey Said shortly. he was getting really irritated and he just wanted this conversation to end.

Joseph tribbiani Sr. Sighed, 

“What I’m saying is maybe you should have a back up in case this acting thing doesn’t work out” he said. 

“Yeah just because it hasn’t happened yet, does not necessarily mean that it won’t” Joey Said,

“I’m just trying to be realistic son” Joseph tribbiani Sr. said.

”Yeah... you know what!'' Joey said raising his voice a little ''I don't care what you say, I want to be an actor,

and I'm going to be an actor, because that's what I want to do''

“I just want what’s best for you” Joseph tribbiani Sr. said. 

“Oh you do, do you? Joey said responded, 

”Yes that’s all I’ve ever wanted for my children” Joseph tribbiani Said, 

“Yeah because it sure looks like it” Joey said.

“Please let me finish” Joseph tribbiani Sr. said, 

Joey shook his head in response. 

”No, Do you What Maybe you should go” Joey seethed. pointing to the door,

“But... but son” Joseph tribbiani Sr. Pleaded, 

“No please leave” Joey Said not budging. 

“Please son please” Joseph tribbiani Sr. begged,

”Nope” Joey said popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

Joey Tribbiani Sr. Sighed,

''Alright well... see you then'' he said walking out of the door.

Joey rolled his eyes.

''Yeah see you'' he said bitterly,

As soon as he Dad left he slammed the door. With a harsh bang! and he walked back over to the living room where he sat on the sofa again. but he wasn’t in the mood to watch anything, so he just sat in peace and quiet. 

What his dad had said previously running through his head over and over again.

How dare he say that! how dare he say that he should give up on his dreams of becoming an actor. and say that he should fine a decent job that pays well...

When the job he has is fine, he likes being an actor. he really does, and he’s not going to give it up anytime soon that’s for sure... 

To say that he was absolutely livid about what his dad had said was definitely an understatement. it really was... 

—————— —Later that day——————

Joey was sat on the sofa watching an action movie on the T.V. 

Suddenly the apartment door and then Chandler walked through the door. He walked over to the kitchen and then he put his briefcase down on the side, 

“Hey Joe” Chandler said suddenly. 

Joey sighed,

”Hey” he said kind of deadpan, not taking his eyes off of the T.V. 

Chandler’s facial expression changed from happy to one of concern. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Joey turned the T.V off and then he turned to face Chandler. 

“I need to talk to you?” he Said his voice full of urgency, 

“Why? is everything ok?” Chandler said still concerned, 

“Ok” Chandler said. 

And with that, he walked over to the living room and he sat down on the sofa next to his roommate/best friend. 

“So... what do you want to talk to me about then?” he Said his voice laced with worry, 

Joey took a couple of deep breaths and then he spoke up. 

“Well I’m thinking about moving back home with Ma and Pa” he said. 

Chandler looked at Joey confusion written all over his face.

”What why?” he Said, 

“Well... I’m thinking about joining the family business” Joey Said.

Chandler furrowed his eyebrows, 

”Why?” Chandler said “you already have a job, your an actor” 

Joey gave a slight nod.

”Yeah I know” he responded,

”So... then why the sudden change?” Chandler said,

”I just... want move away from here, you know get a fresh start” Joey Said.

”But you live here” Chandler said “all your friends are here” 

“Yeah I know” Joey Said,

”Then why are you moving away?” Chandler said.

”Like I Said before I think moving back home and starting again will do me some good”

”But you can’t leave” Chandler responded,

”Why not?” Joey Said.

”Because we’ll all miss you that’s why” Chandler said,

”Yeah I’ll call you and we can talk on the phone” Joey said.

Chandler shook his head 

”It’s... it’s not the same” he said.

”Yeah but I have to do this” Joey Said “for me” 

“Are you really doing this?” Chandler asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

Joey nodded,

“Yeah I am” he said.

”Are you really sure?” Chandler said,

“Yeah” Joey Said not budging. 

Chandler couldn’t believe this, he really couldn’t his Roommate/best friend was leaving and there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Absolutely nothing! 

“Well... when are you leaving?” Chandler asked ,

”Tomorrow morning about 9 o’ clock” Joey said. 

“Oh ok” Chandler said, 

He didn’t really want Joey to go. of course he didn’t, but no matter how hard he tried there was no way he could persuade Joey to stay. 

So so he was just going to leave it for now, 

—————-Later that same day—————-

They were both sat on the sofa watching T.V. 

After a few minutes Chandler spoke up, 

“Are you seriously leaving?” he said.

”Yeah Why?” Joey Said.

”Well... I don’t want you too” Chandler said, 

“Yeah well... I am” Joey Said.

And that was the straw that broke the camels back, 

“Alright What the hells going on with you?” Chandler said.

Joey furrowed his eyebrows,

”What do you mean?” he said rather perplexed “nothing’s wrong with me” 

”Oh please, You’ve been acting weird ever since I got back” Chandler said “so I want to know the truth, I want to know what going through that head of yours” 

“Nothing I swear” Joey Said,

“Yeah right” Chandler responded rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

“It really is nothing” Joey Said, 

“Tell me the truth” Chandler demanded.

”Ok” Joey Said “Well... my Pa came around earlier” 

“And?” Chandler said, 

“And Well... he just came over to talk to me” Joey Said 

“About what exactly?” Chandler said. 

“Just came over for a chat you know” Joey said “Like parents do”

Chandler had a feeling, he had a feeling that 

there was more to this than his best friend was letting on, but... he wasn’t feeling him the whole story, so... either one way or another he was going to get it out of him. even... if it meant they were going to be having this conversation for the rest of the night, 

”What did he say?” he Said out of curiosity but also out of concern too, 

Joey brushed him off.

“Nothing” he said trying, 

Chandler looked unconvinced.

”It’s not nothing though is it” he said,

“It’s Nothing really” Joey said trying to get his roommate to drop the subject so that they could move on to something else.

Chandler folded his arms and he gave Joey a pointed look,

”What did he say to you?” he said. there was no anger in it, just love. 

“Alright fine” Joey said finally giving in to his roommate,

“He made me feel bad the whole acting thing” Joey Said “saying that I should give up on my dreams of becoming an actor and go and look for a real job and a one where you earn good money” 

“He said that?” Chandler said a hint of anger in his voice. 

Joey nodded timidly.

”Yeah” he said, “anyway... he said that I should move back home with him and ma and I should join the family business” 

“So... all that stuff about moving back to your parents house and joining the family business, that was what your Dad wanted” 

“Yeah” Joey Said.

“Are you still going to leave them?” Chandler said.

”I don’t know” Joey said “My Pa wants me too, but I don’t know if that’s what I want” 

“What do you want Joe?” Chandler said,

”I’m really not sure” Joey Said.

”Well... go with your heart” Chandler said “I mean... only you know what you want” 

“I know that” Joey said “i Don’t know whether I want to stay here with my friends or move back home with Ma and Pa and all my sisters”

“Can I just think about it for a moment” Joey Said.

Chandler nodded,

”Yeah of course” he said. And with that Chandler stood up and he walked over to the kitchen to grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

After thinking things through for a minute, he kind of knew what to do,

He stood up from the sofa and he too walked over to the kitchen. 

”So...” Chandler said “are You going to stay or not?” 

Joey smiled. 

”Yeah I’m going to stay” he responded.

”But what about your dad?” Chandler asked,

”I’ll phone him and I’ll tell him that I’m staying here with my friends” 

Chandler sighed in relief,

”Oh thank god” he said “because I don’t know what I would do without you” 

“Me either man, me either” Joey said,

And with that. they walked towards each other and then they hugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Joeyyy. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> P.S. if you have any ideas for fics or stories.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to ask ok, you can either leave a comment in the comments section below or you can send me a message on tumblr
> 
> My account is: Jenny Grindle, 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Jenny 😊


End file.
